Dawn of a New World
by Pokeevee57
Summary: Ash is sent to a world filled with Yokai with help from an adventurous Yokai named Wondernyan. He can see the Yokai - without help from a certain watch. How will he stop the evil troubling the Yokai and their world? Will the Chosen One find the holder of the Yokai Watch? And can he survive - without Pikachu! Rated T. Yo-kai is spelled "Yokai" for easier writing and reading.
1. Ash and Wondernyan, Helping Yokai!

**I've wanted to do this forever! I mean, everyone was saying how similar the two were. They are pretty similar, but different enough to actually notice the difference.**

 **Ash will be going to the Yokai world. (Well, technically to Nate's world…) I can do it better than the other way around. I'll either make my own Yokai adventures or use the ones from the episodes. Let me know which one you guys want, okay?**

 **I really hope you all enjoy this!**

 **P.S. I don't own either Pokémon or Yo-Kai Watch.**

 **/**

Ash was walking along Route One on his way home, reminiscing about the day he and Pikachu met… And of course, Pikachu was thinking the same thing.

But that still left them to wonder… all those years ago… Why was Ho-Oh there?

That day was extremely special for them, as it was the day their bond really started to grow… Well, it was on the same day they met but still…

As they were walking, they decided to look up at the sky, thinking about the rainbow they had seen that day…

And they saw a rainbow now.

Their eyes sparkled like stars at the beautiful rainbow, as well as seeing a golden Ho-Oh flying their way…

Wait…. What?! Ho-Oh's flying to them?!

They stood in awe of her beauty…

" _Chosen One, Ash Ketchum…"_

Ash looked at Ho-Oh, having a feeling the one that spoke was her. "What is it?"

Ho-Oh decided to be blunt. " _Well, we need you to go to another world._ "

Ash was confused. "'We?' Another world?"

" _I mean all of the other legendaries and also…_ "

"Me, nyan!"

Ash looked toward the voice and saw…

Quite an interesting creature.

It was a burnt orange color with white paws, face, and chest. It was wearing a dark gray bandana held by a sort of pin/medal. Its ears were sticking out on top thanks to holes in the bandana.

It was wearing on open very light gray coat with a collar, a blue bell attached in the middle of the collar. It wore a yellow belt over the coat. Its pants were a dark red on the top and dark gray on the bottom. It seemed to be wearing small brown boots. It was also holding a sword. Its two tails had a blue flame at each end. The eyes were a bright yellow color with large black pupils.

It looked at Ash while doing a heroic pose. "I'm Wondernyan! Nya. I've ventured across many lands to find you!"

Ash looked confused while sweatdropping. "Um… Why were you looking for me Wondernyan? And, uh, how can you even talk?"

Pikachu asked the same thing in Pokéspeech, then sighed. Why couldn't he speak?

Ho-Oh continued, " _Wondernyan here is a Yokai, beings that most cannot see. They are spirits who can control one's daily life, but some are friendly like this little one."_

"Nya! We nyeed you, Ash!"

Ash was surprised. "Why do you need me?"

The legendary bird spoke once more. " _Their world is in great danger, and only you can stop it. You are actually the only one in the Pokémon World able to see them, but it was hard to tell because there are no Yokai here. They all come from a different world than you or I."_

Ash was a little surprised. ' _Another… world, huh?'_ "How come only I can see them?"

Wondernyan said, "Because you were chosen, nyan. Don't ask me how or why, I just know. Will you help us?"

Ash exclaimed, "Of course I'll help! If you are in danger, then I'll do my best to help you and your other Yokai friends!"

Wondernyan looked up at Ash with stars in his eyes. "Thank you, nyan!" He then proceeded to jump on Ash's other shoulder, for barely mentioned Pikachu was on his other one.

Ho-Oh spoke. " _Pikachu."_

Pikachu looked up at her. " _Yes? What is it?_ "

" _I am sorry to say but… You won't be able to travel with Ash here._ "

Pikachu and Ash said at the same time, " _WHAT?!_ "

The colorful bird continued to speak. " _Pikachu cannot truly see the Yokai, as I am using my own power at the moment to aid him. And the people of the other world would find it absolutely strange and horrifying to see an unknown creature sitting on your shoulder. It can freak out the other Yokai as well."_

"Nya, only Ash can come. She only has enyough energy to bring him and me. Anyway, you can't see Yokai. It'd just slow us down, and we nyeed to do it before it's too late."

Ash asked an important question. "What's causing trouble there?"

Ho-Oh answered him, " _I am not completely sure, but I sense darkness… There is only one other who can see the Yokai. You will be able to tell if he is wearing a special watch: the Yokai Watch."_

Wondernyan continued, "Nya, I heard he has a Yokai Butler that looks like a ghost! I think his nyame is Whisper."

" _That is correct. However, that is all we know about him. Look for the one with the Watch, young Chosen One, and he shall explain everything. As proof show him this…"_

Ho-Oh brought her wing forward to Ash, and he took the item on it. He recognized it almost right away. It was an Arceus ring pendant.

"What…?"

" _That is a gift from Arceus himself to help you on your adventure. With this, you cannot be inspirited by Yokai. Wondernyan will help you out. He knows the way. Now, go through the portal, and good luck to you both._ "

A blue and purple portal appeared in front of them.

Ash decided to ask something first. "Hmmm… can I ask you something?"

Ho-Oh looked surprised. " _What is it?_ "

Ash looked thoughtful. "Well, since this is a new world… Do I need to do anything to fit in?"

Ho-Oh looked like she smiled deviously at this. Maybe it was just Ash's imagination…

" _There are only two things. One, no Pokémon. They have regular creatures (and invisible Yokai) instead, and they do not do battle. They are more like pets and wild animals I guess you can say. Secondly…_ "

" _You have to go to school_ "

"...What?"

Pikachu snickered. Ash? In a school? He thought about it and…

He suddenly felt bad for the school.

Ash looked saddened at the thought. "Well, guess there's no going around it… We should probably go now…"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash and looked at him with teary eyes.

Ash was sad that he'd have to leave Pikachu behind, but was excited for a new adventure. "I guess… this is… good-bye?"

" _Yeah, I-I guess so, Ash. Well good luck. I'll go tell everyone you're going to be gone for a while, so no need to worry! I'll be fine."_

 _/_

Dawn sneezed.

/

Ash sweatdropped. "Well… alright. Be safe okay? I don't want to go back to a Pokénapped Pikachu."

Pikachu laughed in his own, Pokémon kind of way. " _Sure Ash. Just *sniff* come back soon, you hear?"_

Ash nodded and smiled. He then turned to the portal with Wondernyan still on his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeah, nyan!"

"Then let's go!"

As they were going through the portal, Ash wondered what great and exciting adventures were ahead of him…

/

 **Finished the first part! Do you know how long it took me to find a Yokai to go with Ash?**

 **One. Freaking. Hour.**

 **I had to go on Yokai Watch Wibble Wobble to find the perfect Yokai, and even then I had to look it up on the Internet afterwards.**

 **Do not worry, we will see Nate.**

 **And yes, Ash will unfortunately (or is it fortunately?) go to school.**

 **I hope you're looking forward to more!**

 **I'll see you all soon! (I hope).**

 **And please don't kill me for not letting Pikachu come along! You'll still see him, don't worry.**

 **Um… Bye!**

 **(Runs out of room).**


	2. Nate and the New Kid!

**Hello, everyone! First off, I want to thank you all for at least reading this. I just hope you'll want to review, but I can't get everything. So, I'll just appreciate what I've got, and that's readers!**

 **Don't worry, as I am currently working on the next chapters for my other stories. I just had an idea in my head for this one, and I decided to update it. I think I did pretty good...**

 **And thank you, antheys17 and FangSniper, for favoriting this story! I'm extremely glad that you've enjoyed it!**

 **Remember, I am only a beginning writer, so criticism is very much appreciated. Review, and criticize me; I don't mind at all! Though I do like those positive reviews too…**

 **Well, time to see Nyate- I mean Nate! Ha, Jibanyan's rubbing off on me…**

 **Jibanyan: Pokeevee, where are those chocobars nyow?**

 **Me: (smiles mischievously) They're with Nate. I believe he had some. If anything, get Robonyan to give them to you.**

 **Jibanyan: Thanks! (Runs to Nate's house)**

 **Me: I guess he doesn't realize he doesn't get any until** _ **after**_ **this part in the story… All well, I guess Nate has to deal with him now…**

 **After that interesting tidbit, it is now time for the story!**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Yo-Kai Watch.**

 **And yes ASH WILL BE TEN!**

 **/**

Our average-looking Yokai Watch holder Nate was walking to school with Whisper floating over his shoulder and Jibanyan walking next to him.

Nate felt weird today though… not Yokai weird, but like a foreshadowing kind. He felt like something important would happen today, but it was only a feeling… There's no way that could happen… right?

Whisper noticed how unusually quiet Nate was this morning. "Are you alright, Nate? As your Yokai butler, it is my duty to make sure everything is in tip-top shape, and you are very quiet today. Something bugging you, perhaps?"

Nate shook his head. "Not really much, just a feeling. Don't worry about it! And I don't think anything is ever in 'tip-top shape' whenever you're around, Whisper!"

Jibanyan looked up at Whisper and added, "Yeah, Nyate gets in all sorts of trouble, but he gets out of it nyo thanks to _you_."

Whisper grew frustrated and started bickering with Jibanyan.

Nate laughed at the Yokais' antics. He wouldn't trade this for the world… He was glad that he could see and do stuff no one else could. It made him feel… not so average.

Though sometimes he wished he had someone else to talk about Yokai with… things get a little lonely, after all.

Soon, they reached the school, and the Yokai stopped squabbling to run (or float) after Nate, who was running because he was running late (unintended pun).

He was able to reach the classroom just as the bell rang. He sighed in relief and went to his seat, extremely glad he was able to make it.

Jibanyan and Whisper came in soon after, both out of breath. They were tired after running after Nate, and they had made wrong turns along the way. They also went to his seat, Jibanyan on the ground next to the desk and Whisper floating around as usual.

Soon, Nate's teacher, Mr. Johnson, came into the room and took attendance. While he was doing that, Nate got that strange feeling again, as if something interesting might happen… but as far as he knew, something interesting happens practically every day, so how could this day be much different?

Once Mr. Johnson finished attendance, he started speaking. "Class, I have an announcement to make. Today, we are getting a new student. Or, at least, we're supposed to, but it doesn't look like he's here. Now-"

Suddenly, someone burst into the room. Nate looked at him curiously; ' _He must be the new student.'_

The boy was (of course) his age. He had raven black hair that seemed a little wild, and he had chocolate brown eyes. He had the most curious zigzag marks under his eyes as well.

The boy was wearing some sort of short-sleeved jacket that was blue with a white stripe in the middle. It looked like there was a dark gray shirt underneath. He was wearing black and red fingerless gloves, and Nate though they looked kinda cool. He was also wearing dark gray pants and black and red tennis shoes.

Nate noticed a strange pendant shaped like a ring with four spikes hanging on a string in his neck. His hat was in his hand. Nate also sensed something strange about him, but he didn't know what…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his teacher spoke once more, this time to the new student. "Ah, there you are! I was quite worried you weren't going to be here today. Now that you are, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The boy looked confused for a second, then shrugged and stood a little straighter. He then said in a roughish, yet childish voice, "Hey, I'm Ash, and I just moved here to Springdale! It's great to meet you all!"

Mr. Johnson chuckled. "Yes everyone, this is Ash Ketchum, and I have been informed that he had moved from a very small town called Pallet, so don't overwhelm him too much, but be friendly! Now Ash, your seat will be…"

He looked around the room. Nate didn't know what to think of the new kid. He could've sworn he saw Ash look at his Yokai Watch wide-eyed at some point, but he was completely sure that it was just his imagination.

Whisper seemed to take a liking to him though. "Hm, a new student! He's sure to add a little needed spice to this classroom! It's been getting a bit bland, whis."

Nate could've sworn he heard the kid say something about a connoisseur, but maybe he was imagining things again…

Soon, the teacher found a _nice_ spot for Ash. "Mr. Ketchum, you may sit right over there, next to Nate Adams." He pointed to the now-obvious seat next to, well, Nate.

Ash nodded, and he went in Nate's direction. Nate noticed that some of the girls were looking at him with… hearts in their eyes?! Well, maybe he'd have to scan near the kid; Dandoodle may be nearby…

When Ash made it to his seat and started unpacking some stuff and putting his hat away (hats aren't allowed in classrooms!), Nate looked at him. Ash looked a tad confused as he took some of the stuff out of his pack, but seemed to once again shrug it off.

As class started, he noticed that Ash was listening attentively. ' _Good, he can probably help me then…_ ' Though he did seem to be doing it unintentionally, as he was fidgeting in his seat…

During lunch, he saw that Ash went to talk to some of the students, and ran into Katie. They seemed to have a nice chat. Of course, Nate was jealous. Why couldn't he get along as well with the girl he liked?! Nate himself went to talk to his friends Bear and Eddie, who were starting to talk about Ash.

Beat started first. "Hey guys, did you see the new guy?"

Eddie nodded excitedly. "Yeah, he seems pretty cool. I seriously need to talk to him later. He seems really interesting, and I've got some theories I might possibly share with him."

Nate laughed. "Well, if he likes science and strange things that is. Did you see how tired he looked when he came into the classroom?"

Bear was the one who nodded this time. "Yeah, he was actually barely out of breath. It looked like he ran a marathon with all that sweat, but he didn't really seem tired."

Eddie looked thoughtful. "It was kind of strange. How can anyone sweat that much after running here, yet still have enough breath where it didn't seem like it? Hmm…"

Nate said, "Well, I guess we can wonder about it later… It's Friday today guys, we can relax and talk to him all weekend!"

Bear replied, "But we don't know where he lives! How'll we talk to him?"

Eddie said, "Simple. We ask him ourselves!"

Nate said nervously, "Um, why would he give us his address? He doesn't really even know us and besides, he probably still needs to unpack and stuff. Mr. Johnson _did_ say he moved here from a small town."

"You guys talking about me?"

Nate, Bear, and Eddie turned around toward the voice and found Ash standing behind them with a grin on his face.

Eddie asked, "Hey, you're the new kid, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, call me Ash."

"Eddie Archer, nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, and Eddie shook it. Nate was surprised at his friendliness. Then Eddie asked a question. "Hey, Ash?

Ash was curious what Eddie was going to say. "What is it?"

"Well, I'd really like to get to know you more. Can you tell me about your hometown?"

Ash's face seemed to light up even more than seemed possible. Nate pondered his seemingly endless optimism. "I would love to tell you about it!"

Ash then proceeded to tell them how his small town was well known because of some kind of "Professor" and that it was really rural compared to Springdale. There were dirt roads and a beautiful forest surrounding the town, and he lived quite far from most other homes.

Eddie was fascinated. "What kind of bugs were in the forest? I'm really interested, I would really like to know!"

Ash seemed to freeze at the question. "Um, well-"

The bell rang, and the students went back to their seats. Nate thought it was weird how Ash seemed to want to avoid questions about some of the details of Pallet. Well, he had to think about it later, as class was starting once again…

/

Eventually, class ended, and the students started leaving the classroom. Nate went to go catch up with his friends; the new kid was nowhere to be seen…

Eddie and Bear were also curious, seeing as they had neglected to ask Ash where he lived now. They said he had ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, wondering why.

Soon, they had to split ways. After a bit, Whisper decided to voice his thoughts. "Well, he sure is an interesting fellow isn't he?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah…"

Jibanyan decided to speak as well. "Nya, school was boring Nyate. That Ash though… he's alright, I guess."

Nate then saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, is that…? Never mind, I have to get home…"

Once Nate made it home, he saw his mom preparing to leave. "Mom, are you going somewhere?"

His mom saw him. "Oh Nate, good you're here. Listen, I've got to go to the store to pick up some things, so I'll be back in about an hour okay? Stay here and watch the house, I've got another package coming today. See you soon."

Nate waved to her as she drove off. "Bye mom, love you!"

As soon as she left, Nate's stomach growled loudly. He went to check the fridge to see if there was anything.

But the fridge was completely empty. There wasn't a single crumb.

Nate was depressed. There was no food, and he was _so_ hungry… Then he got a seemingly good idea.

What if he went out to eat?

It sounded so good, Nate just couldn't resist the opportunity of getting sweet, sweet food! He went walking out the front door, burgers in mind for his hunger…

Whisper tried to convince him not to go. He really did. But Jibanyan ran off too, hoping to get some chocobars along the way. He had no choice but to follow them, for he knew what was next…

After eating, Nate was happily walking home, satisfied. Whisper kept looking around, scared of what was coming…

Soon, they sky was getting dark. And it wasn't because it was late. Oh no, it was the arrival of the Yokai Gargoros, who appears when people leave their homes when they're not supposed to, especially children such as _Nate_.

Nate noticed the sky. "Why's it so dark? Whisper?"

Nate looked at Whisper, who was shaking in fear.

"What's wrong Whisper?"

Whisper looked behind them. "THAT!"

Nate slowly turned around and saw a pretty angry Gargoros. Nate remembered him from the other time he left to get food while a package was supposed to be delivered…

He gulped. Then, he started running for his life. Jibanyan did too, as well as Whisper, all three of them screaming in fright. Gargoros was chasing them, and he was catching up _fast_.

Nate didn't know what to do. He was running as fast as he could, but Gargoros was faster… and he wouldn't sacrifice his friends this time.

Gargoros got closer… and closer… and when he was close enough, he started to swing his club… All three runners were staring in fright, waiting for their doom…

"Wondernyan, help them out!"

They heard metal clash and they opened their eyes, and saw an interesting sight. It was a Yokai that looked eerily similar to Jibanyan, except with some accessories, including a sword that was currently holding the club that was to punish them.

"Hey!"

Nate turned his head where he heard the voice… and saw Ash, who looked rather worried. Ash ran over to him. "You okay?"

All Nate could do was nod. Ash then said, "Good. You should get away while you can. Wondernyan can't hold him off forever."

Nate hesitated. "But what about-"

Ash interrupted, "Never mind me, he's after you. You should go home before your mom gets back. I think I saw her car…"

Nate's eyes widened. "Well, gotta go, see ya Ash!"

He ran as fast as he could home. That's all he thought about. When he neared home, he saw that the sky was clear, and then was about to wonder about Ash when…

"NATHAN ADAMS!"

Nate gulped and looked at the front door where his _extremely_ furious mom was standing. Whisper and Jibanyan, who had followed him, also gulped, but were glad they were not the targets.

His mom continued, "Where were you?! I asked you to stay home!"

Nate mumbled, scared, "W-well-"

"He was showing me around town."

Mother and son looked in the direction of the new person, who happened to be Ash yet again. He wasn't looking worse for wear, despite his run-in with Gargoros. Nate saw Wondernyan in his shoulder, who looked tired, but okay.

Mrs. Adams looked at him quizzically. "Hm? What do you mean?"

Nate took his chance and continued. "Ash here is a new student at my school. He asked me to show him around earlier, but you left before I could say anything. And I couldn't just leave him."

His mom nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay Nate. I'm sorry too, alright? And Ash, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to stay awhile? You look hungry."

On cue, Ash's stomach grumbled. He blushed in embarrassment. "That'd be great, thanks!"

Mrs. Adams smiled at him. "Come on in then."

As Nate walked into the house behind Ash, he wondered why he would save him. In fact, _how_ did he save him? Could he see Yokai as well? Was he not alone?!

Whatever it was, he was thankful for it. He didn't think he would be able to survive his mom's wrath again…

Anyway, Ash was sitting at the table next to Nate, who got hungry from running so much so fast. His mom came with some delicious smelling food, and they all ate. As they started eating, Mrs. Adams asked Ash, "Ash, who are your parents? I'm sure they'd like to know where you are. Do you have a phone?"

Ash froze, with his fork stuck in his food. "Um, well… yeah, I have a phone. Now that I think about it, I better call my mom. She gets worried about me a lot."

 _ **Ash's POV**_

He went to his backpack and took out the Pokégear his mom gave him. It was black and red, and his mom had given it to him before his Hoenn journey, though he never had the need to use it...

He had put the phone up to his ear. The house was completely silent. Almost immediately someone picked up. "Hello? Ash, is that you?"

Ash smiled at hearing his mom's voice. "Hey Mom. Hey, did Pikachu tell you…?"

"You know he can't, Ash. Where are you, you were supposed to be back yesterday."

Ash laughed nervously. "Well, about that…"

Ash continued to his mom, "Well, I was actually on Route One when, uh, Ho-Oh came and asked if I could do a favor for her…"

His mom exclaimed, "Ho-Oh?! _The_ Ho-Oh?!"

Ash sighed at having to explain. "Yes, mom. Look, I can't explain everything, so I think you should go back on the Route and find her. Pikachu should know where. I'm sure she'd be glad to explain."

"Okay… So… where are you right now, Ash?"

Ash froze. He wondered what to say… He _really_ didn't want to freak out his mom. He then decided to tell her the truth in a vague way.

He then told her, mind set, "Well… I guess you can say I'm at a friend's house, but I'll be back soon. It's in Springdale. Before you ask, Ho-Oh sent me here, so that's why I didn't make it back. Talk to her. Now, I gotta go. Say bye to Pikachu for me. Where is he anyway?"

"Pikapi!"

Ash laughed, "Hey buddy, doing okay?"

 _ **Switch to understanding Pikachu**_

" _Yeah, just fine, after you left me!"_

Ash sighed and smiled sadly, sad that he couldn't be there with him. "I know, sorry buddy. Hey listen, did you tell the others?"

" _I tried to tell your mom, but she doesn't understand a word I'm saying. I did tell all your other Pokémon though, so you're good there.._."

Ash smiled even wider, glad that his Pokémon have his back. "That's great! Hey, don't worry about me, alright? If you want, you can keep training before I get back. That sound good to you?"

" _Good idea, Ash, I'll tell the others! That way, we can protect you from whatever Legendary comes up next!"_

Ash laughed. "Alright, I'll see you both later, okay?"

Ash's mom answered, "Alright Ash. Don't forget to change your you-know-what!"

Ash blushed. Why that? " _Mom!_ "

"Don't worry, sweetie, I was only joking. But really, take care of yourself okay? I don't need you to be in any more danger than you've been in in the past."

He sighed, knowing how much trouble he'd be in already just for Gargoros earlier. "Okay mom, I'll try, but I can't make any promises. You know why."

His mom giggled. "I really don't, but don't get in too much trouble, alright?"

Ash laughed, glad that the tension had died down a few tones. "Alright."

His mom continued, "Where are you staying though? You aren't surely going to sleep outside again are you?"

Ash chuckled because he sleeps outside practically every night. "Mom, you know I _always_ sleep outside. I'll be fine. I have been, and always will be."

He heard his mom sigh at the other end. "I know, but I just want you to be safe… Oh, look at the time! I've got to get dinner, the Professor is staying tonight. Make sure you get plenty of rest, okay!"

Ash replied happily, "Okay! I'll see you later!"

Suddenly, Mrs. Adams, who was completely silent this whole time along with Nate, snatched the phone from him. She put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

He heard his mom gasp in surprise. "Oh, who might you be?"

"I just want to say, as a mother… thanks for taking such good care of your son. He's so respectful! I sometimes wish _mine_ would…"

Nate seemed to hear that. "Hey!"

Ash chuckled in amusement as Mrs. Adams continued. "I can tell you care about him a lot, so I know you're good to him."

Delia, which is Mrs. Ketchum's name, replied, surprised. "Well, thank you. I always try to take care of little Ashy here, especially since his father disappeared…"

Mrs. Adams gasped as Ash grew sad thinking about the dad he never really knew… "Really?! You've been taking care of him all by yourself?!"

Delia said, "Yes, though Ash can take care of himself quite well. Oh, do you happen to be the mother of Ash's friend?"

Nate's mom responded, "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

Ash's mom seemed quite nervous, but seemed to continue anyway. "Well, I hate to be a bother, but can you take care of Ash while he's there? He's only been sleeping outside, and that can't be healthy doing it all the time."

Mrs. Adams nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him as if he's my own son! From one mom to another. He's about the same age as Nate, so I think it'll be great for him too."

Ash was surprised, yet a little happy that he'd be able to sleep in a bed again. He heard his mom reply, "Oh, thank you! Please, take good care of him! I'm glad Ash can make some new friends as well. Well, I have to go. Thank you. Bye Ash!"

Ash heard, and yelled back, "Bye mom!"

He heard her say before hanging up, "Take care, sweetie!"

Mrs. Adams handed him back the Pokégear, now wondering how she can fit him in her family…

She then asked Ash a question. "Well, looks like you'll be staying here after all.! I must wonder though… Why were you sleeping outside a lot?"

Ash replied, nervous, "Well, I love to travel to lots of places, but I'm never able to, so I like to sleep outside to kinda get the feeling."

He sighed in relief, glad he was able to make up a believable fib. He really didn't want to lie to them, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice… There was no way they'd believe him anyway.

Mrs. Adams nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Alright, let's see… you can sleep in Nate's room tonight. I'll get a sleeping bag and a pillow for you. You might be staying awhile, so you'll be getting a bed soon. For now, just make yourself at home. Nate?"

Nate looked like he was spaced out, but was snapped out of it when his mom talked to him. "Um, yeah, what is it Mom?"

She told him, "Show Ash around the house okay? He'll be staying with us awhile."

To Ash, Nate looked surprised. Ash would be too, if a kid he just met was going to stay at his house. "Really?!"

His mom nodded. "Uh-huh. Why don't you show him your room, Nate, after all, you're the same age right? Now go, I've got to prepare some things."

Nate just nodded, and motioned for Ash to follow him. Ash noticed that the ghost and cat Yokai were nowhere to be seen. ' _I wonder where they went…_ '

After climbing the stairs and entering the room, Ash closed the door behind him. He looked around at the… pretty average room. He noticed the ghost was on Nate's bed, fiddling with some kind of device and the cat was eating chocolate…

Ash turned to Nate, who said to him, "Welcome to my room! Just to let you know ahead of time, if I seem to be talking to myself, I'm not, okay."

Ash laughed, knowing what he was implying. "Why would you be talking to yourself when you've got some great Yokai friends already?"

The ghost and cat looked at him surprised as Nate's eyes widened considerably…

/

 **Oh my gosh, that is the most I have** _ **ever**_ **typed! 4000 words! A new record! XD**

 **Anyway…**

 **How is it? I tried** _ **really**_ **hard in making this good. People are counting on me, after all! Make sure you review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Bye! ; )**


	3. Nate's Family and News

**Hello there everyone! How are you all? Halloween is getting close, but it's really not my favorite holiday. I absolutely** _ **HATE**_ **being scared, especially jump-scared. *shivers***

 **On to reviews!**

 _ **SuperSonicBros123**_ **: Don't you worry about a thing. Ash will just be good friends with Katie, nothing more. The other girls in his class wouldn't like it anyway… Heh. It's also an incentive for Nate to try harder to get Katie (Though sometimes, based off of some the Kyubi episodes, she's almost as dense as Ash!). Yeah, I was at school when I thought of Gargoros and Terror Time. In the games, I** _ **hated**_ **whenever he'd appear. I thought, this could be a good way to bring the plot forward. Oh, and Ash going to school?**

 **See first chapter for a snickering Pikachu.**

 _ **Nai Light**_ **: Yeah, Nate will be shocked (and not because of Pikachu)! I mean, someone else knowing about something only you were able to see before? Ash does have some explaining to do…**

 _ **RSBCS:**_ **Yeah, the first chap was a little rough. But I guess I made amends in the last one huh? Nate's personality has stuck with me, despite how "average" it is. I'm not completely sure Katie will get one, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see! And yes, Gargoros** _ **is**_ **that giant Yokai Nate runs from in the episode openings. They have the entire first season on Netflix, so go ahead and watch it. It will hopefully explain any other questions you may have.**

 **Ash was able to communicate with the Pokegear because Ho-Oh allowed it. Same reason why Ash was surprised to find school supplies in his bag. And Ho-Oh had also somehow enrolled him into the school.**

 **Thank you, you three who reviewed last chap! You also favorited, so thanks!**

 **Anyone here a** _ **huge**_ **fan of Pokémon? (All hands raise. I sweatdrop) Well, I should've expected that… Well, I finally got the demo for Sun and Moon, and it is** _ **amazing**_ **! Unfortunately, because of my neglected charger at my friend's, my 3DS died while I was playing it. So, I was playing instead of writing. Now I'm back. Don't worry, I won't say anything and spoil you guys. My bro's the same way.**

 **On to the story! XD**

 **Sorry if it feels rushed at all.**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Yo-Kai Watch.**

 **/**

 _ **Nate's POV**_

To say Nate was shocked was an understatement. This guy knew about Yokai?! There was only one thing left to do to prove it.

He asked Ash, "Yokai? You know what they are? If you can _really_ see them, where are the ones in this room?"

He saw Ash gain a strange gleam in his eye as he looked right towards the bed… and at Whisper and Jibanyan. Ash then pointed at them and said, "Well, the ghost is playing with some sort of device and the cat is eating chocolate."

Nate looked towards the bed and saw his Yokai friends doing the same thing Ash described, except now they were staring up at him in disbelief. Nate looked between the two, seeing that Ash now had a smirk on his face. Nate's brain decided that this was all too much to take in…

And Nate fell, fainting from pure disbelief.

/

Nate woke up, feeling groggy. "What… happened…?

He opened his eyes to see he was on his bed with Ash, Whisper, Jibanyan, and who he thought was that Wondernyan Ash had mentioned earlier…

He then sat up straight, remembering what had happened and what Ash had proven. "A-Ash?"

Ash looked at him quizzically. "Um, yeah Nate?"

Nate asked him, "Y-you can see Yokai? H-how?"

Ash looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's quite a long story, and anyway, your mom just called for dinner."

Nate's eyes opened up all the way, suddenly completely awake. He would _never_ miss his mom's cooking! "Well, let's eat then! But after that, you're giving me answers, okay?"

Ash threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright, but let's go. I'm hungry."

They left the Yokai to do whatever they wanted in Nate's room, while Ash discreetly asked Wondernyan to do something, but Nate was unable to hear. The adventurous cat Yokai nodded to Ash and went off somewhere...

The two boys proceeded to walk down the stairs, the smell of delicious food tempting their stomachs to rumble- and succeeding. When they were down, Nate noticed that his dad had just come home. "Hey dad!"

Mr. Adams looked at his son with a smile on his face. "Hey Nate, how's it going?" He then saw Ash. "And who's your friend?"

Mrs. Adams answered for him. "He'll be staying with us for a while. He's got nowhere to go, so until his mom can get here and get a place, I decided to let him stay. After all, he's the same age as Nate."

Nate's dad nodded, a tad confused, but mostly caught up. Mr. Adams had just put his coat up when Ash walked up to him. "Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum. It's nice to meet you."

Nate was surprised. Ash wasn't being as energetic as before. If anything, he seemed… _shy_.

Mr. Adams looked at him for a second before smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ash. Now, can we eat dinner now? I'm pretty hungry."

Everyone laughed and sat down at the table to eat. Mrs. Adams had cooked it herself, and it tasted _wonderful_. Soon, Nate's while family was joking around with each other, Ash was watching with a sad expression…

Mrs. Adams noticed this however, and asked him, "Ash dear, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

Ash just answered, "W-well, I never had anything like this at home… It was always just me and my mom, you know?" He sighed, looking depressed.

Nate's mom was saddened but had an idea. "Ash? Why don't you be a part of our family?"

Ash looked up. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Adams seemed to catch on. "Well, how about we be your aunt and uncle? That way, you can be in our family while still having your mom. We can be like the family you _never_ had. Which is quite true."

Ash grinned widely. "Y-you mean it?!"

Nate's mom nodded. Ash replied, "Thanks! But, erm… since you're pretty much my aunt and uncle now, what should I call you?"

Mrs. Adams smiled and replied, "Well, how about Aunt Lily and Uncle Aaron?"

Ash looked surprised and looked towards Mr. Adams. "Your name's Aaron?"

He looked surprised to be asked such a question. "Yes, why?"

Ash just smiled. "Well, where I come from, there was a hero named Sir Aaron, who sacrificed himself to stop a war…I met a good friend of his actually."

Mr. Adams laughed. "Well, isn't that a weird coincidence? 'I am Sir Aaron!'" he said in a pretend tone. Everyone laughed, including Ash, whose mood was lifted by being accepted by another family, having more people that love him…

Nate was silent during the exchange, and said after, "So, does that mean we're cousins now or something?"

Ash looked at him curiously. "Yeah, I guess so."

They both just sat there, staring at each other, thinking about how awkward this got, and wondering how to break the silence in between them.

Nate's mom decided to break it. "Well, it's getting late. You two should go to bed. Besides, Nate, don't you have your friends coming tomorrow?"

Nate's eyes widened, remembering their plans. "Oh yeah! They're sleeping over too right? They'll be glad to meet you Ash! They said they had some questions for you or something…"

He saw Ash gulp across the table, probably nervous about the barrage that'll come the next day.

After dinner was finished, Ash offered to help wash the dishes. Mrs. Adams accepted the help with great vigor, glad that someone would be kind enough to want to help. Nate was surprised. What kind of kid helped wash dishes? What, was there a Yokai around or something? He discreetly scanned the area to find that there were no Yokai.

Nate soon went up to his room and sat on his bed. He eventually realized something. He hadn't seen any troubling Yokai all day. He voiced his concerns to Whisper, who grew suspicious. "You are right, Nate. It seems that the Yokai behavior has decreased for the past week or so. We've had no trouble today except for Gargoros, and that's only because you left. And we saw Wondernyan as well. Where is he anyway? I don't know, but it seems like our friend Ash may have some answers." As he was talking, he was swiping across his Yokai Pad, trying to find information on the matter.

Nate sweatdropped. "Um, Whisper? You're using your Yokai Pad again."

He heard Ash, who had just come into the room. "What's wrong with that?"

Whisper said. "I am not using the Yokai Pad! I am only checking to see if my hunches are correct, but I have no way of knowing because there is no information."

Ash asked, "About what? The Yokai lessening their normal and mischievous ways due to some unknown stuff? Yeah, I know that. Just not really why…"

Nate and Whisper just stared at him with their jaws dropping to the ground. Jibanyan was still asleep, and Wondernyan had come back from whatever he's been doing and was on Ash's shoulder, smirking at their expressions.

Ash continued, snickering at the expressions of his newfound cousin and his Yokai. "Well, I said I'd explain myself, didn't I? Once you stop staring, I'd be glad to share my story."

The two closed their mouths, wanting to get some information. When Ash saw this, he continued, "Okay, so-"

Suddenly Mrs. Adams came into the room with a sleeping bag and a pillow, probably for Ash. After setting it up near Nate's bed, she said, "You two should go to bed. Your friends are coming at noon tomorrow, so you have to tidy up your room, okay?"

Nate and Ash both nodded. Nate's mom turned to Ash next. "You can get dressed in the bathroom downstairs. Do you have any pjs?" Nate hoped he would he only had two pairs, and they were both the same. To his relief, Ash nodded. Mrs. Adams continued. "Alright. Good night you two. And I better not hear any talking, got it?"

Both Ash and Nate nodded again, knowing that her fury can know no bounds. She nodded back looking satisfied. "Good. See you tomorrow." She then left the room with the two kids staring after her.

Ash just said. "It looks like I'll have to tell you tomorrow. I'll be back." He then took his backpack and left the room to change in the restroom while Nate was left dressing in his own room. As he was putting his pjs on, he wondered at his bad luck. He was _just_ about to get an explanation, but his mom came in before Ash could even _start_. He sighed in sadness and went to lay on his bed, waiting for Ash to come up.

He noticed the door open, and Ash walked in wearing a plain black t-shirt and dark grey sweats with his pack flung over his right shoulder. Wondernyan was on the opposite shoulder, just sitting there.

Ash out his bag on the floor next to his makeshift bed and went under the covers while Wondernyan went in the bag. He turned up to Nate. "Hey, sorry, but we got to go to sleep. My story's too long for one night anyway. Night."

He then turned around and was trying to sleep, forgetting that the light was still on. Nate chuckled and got up to turn off the light. Right before it was turned off, he turned to Ash and smiled gently. "Goodnight Whisper, Jibanyan. And goodnight…"

"Ash..."

/

 **So? How was it? I'm sorry if this took a while to update. My computer's Word had been taking a while to load. Even then, my internet isn't working for some reason… I need to go on Google Drive in my computer to copy and paste it to a Word Document. Even then, I have to go on the Fanfiction website. So, sorry.**

 **Please review. Good-bye! : )**

 **/**

 **Working internet... Check!**

 **YAY! The internet's working! But there is** _ **another**_ **problem. Word is doing something, I think updating… When one thing** _ **finally**_ **works, the other doesn't!**

 **Ugh… Life's been hard, alright? Just… bear with me here…**

 **Wish Mii luck! ; )**


	4. The Sleepover: Part 1

_**Hello**_ **! Welcome back to this story! Now, reviews!**

 _ **RSBCS**_ **: Yes, it was a little rushed when I did the "family" thing, but it was the best way I could think of, and I really wanted to add it. Yeah, Whisper using the Yokai Pad…**

 **I was looking up Yokai Watch characters for this story, and I saw Whisper. His burps cause people to claim they know everything when they really don't. I laughed** _ **so**_ **hard when I saw this!**

 _ **Nai Light**_ **: Of could Ash would make some Yokai friends. First of all, he needs all the help he can get. Secondly, it's Ash's nature. I'm going to stretch the plot out so we can get some comical episodes in here. I mean, it can't really be** _ **just**_ **the main story, right?**

 **Special thanks to** _ **BenjaGrih, Leinne556, RSBCS, and SuperSonicBros123**_ **! Also,** _ **Cutesaralisa**_ **! You guys favorited and/or followed this story, so thanks you guys! :D**

 **Also, more special thanks to** _ **boomingmaster!**_ **You also favorited and followed me as an author, so I appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, on to the story! Tell me how I did please!**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Yo-Kai Watch.**

 **/**

 _ **Ash's POV**_

Ash woke up earlier in the morning than he usually did. He slept like a log, but he heard a sound… He was only sleeping lightly, after all.

He got up and looked at his cousin's bed. Nate was sprawled across it with incredibly immaculate blankets clumped in different spots across the entire bed, some parts even draping across the floor.

Ash smiled, then looked at the room. He noticed that it was a bit of a mess, kind of like his own room back home. Well, Ash had cleaned it up before he had left his home for Kalos, so at least it looked nice _now_. He sighed, thinking of the cleaning job ahead of him. He got to work, knowing that his new aunt would grow furious if he didn't. Aunt Lily may be exceptionally kind, but once angered… he shivered, not even _wanting_ to know what would happen.

At least Uncle Aaron seemed to be pretty nice and stayed calm.

Ash continued to clean up Nate's room, thinking about the sleepover coming later…

/

 _ **Nate's POV**_

Nate slowly woke up, glad that he slept in for once…

Wait. He slept in?! His mom is going to _kill_ him!

He got up quickly and took a quick look at the room to see what needed cleaned up for his friends and started grabbing clothes when he stopped.

He could've _sworn_ that the room looked spotless… he shook his head, knowing how messy his room can get. He turned around to confirm his suspicions when…

The room _was_ spotless. It literally sparkled with cleanliness.

He wondered who could've done this when he looked towards his cousin's bed… It was still weird calling him that.

Well, his cousin was fully dressed, albeit his short-sleeved jacket, lying on top of the sleeping bag, looking pretty exhausted. Nate just stared at him in awe. His cousin had cleaned up his _whole room_! He was suddenly thankful for a cousin like him.

He went and got dressed and went into the bathroom before coming back into his room, where Ash was currently getting up.

Ash looked at him tiredly and said, "Hey Nate. How'd you sleep?"

Nate replied, "Pretty great actually. I haven't slept like that for a while. Oh, and thanks for cleaning up my room, Ash, though you look pretty tired."

Whisper, who had gotten up from his corner on Nate's bed, said, "Well, he did clean your room Nate. What a kind human. I don't believe I've ever meet any person as nice as you Ash! If only Nate…"

Nate had a feeling what he was going to say about him. "Hey! Well, Ash, I appreciate it and all, but why do it for me? We barely just meet."

Ash smiled and told him, "Well, since you're my cousin now, I thought it would be the right thing to do. Besides, I'd hate to see your mom's reaction otherwise. I never really had to clean my unused room back at home, so I thought why not give it a shot here?"

Nate said, "That reminds me. You _still_ have to tell me how you can see Yokai. I think-"

" _Nate_ , your friends Bear and Eddie are here! I hope you cleaned up!" His mom suddenly yelled.

Nate groaned at his misfortune yet again. He looked at Ash, who was packing the sleeping bag under the bed, then went downstairs to meet with his friends. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he told them about Ash…

When he was finally downstairs, he saw Bear and Eddie looking excited, probably for what they were going to try to pull off that night. It was risky, sure, but it would all be worth it…

Eddie and Bear, after putting their bags down, came up to Nate. Eddie was the one who spoke first. "Hey Nate! Ready for tonight!"

Nate nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Can't wait!"

Bear then said, "Well, today we should find that Ash guy. Maybe your mom can invite him over or something."

Nate smirked, knowing something they didn't. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I've got it taken care of."

As if on cue, Ash came down fully dressed (he had stopped wearing his hat though because he seemed to be inside more often than not), looking quizzically at Nate's friends before seeming to realize that they were the ones sleeping over tonight.

Eddie, who was obviously surprised, asked, "Um, Nate? Why is Ash here? I know we kind of wanted him here, but we had no idea where to find him. How?"

Nate said sheepishly, "W-well, he's supposedly my cousin…"

Eddie said, "Really…? Hm, I _guess_ … So Ash. You're really Nate's cuz?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled nervously, "Well, I guess… I really didn't know since yesterday to be honest. My mom sent me here."

"Cool! So Ash…"

/

By the time they all got to know each other better, it was time for bed. The four boys were downstairs, waiting for Mrs. Adams to head upstairs and fall asleep. Ash wanted to go upstairs to check on Wondernyan, and the other three wanted to watch the banned night channel.

As soon as they knew she was asleep, Ash snuck upstairs, unaware of the trouble that was soon to come…

Nate and Bear watched as Eddie was changing the settings, him being a techno wiz, and accessed the channel.

It was adult swim, meaning…

Many different things that I'll… let you imagine, huh?

The boys had their eyes glued to the screen, and once Jibanyan saw it showed his favorite girls, he watched too.

They didn't notice the Yokai sneaking up to the TV…

This was going to be one _long_ night…

/

 **I wanted to end here because I need to watch the episode again…**

 **But how is it? Please review!**

 **I have a poll. It asks which story out of my ideas will be published first. The others will be written some other time.**

 **See you all soon!**

 **Poll closes… most likely to November 12. I may lengthen or shorten it depending on certain circumstances.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Author's Note Omake

**I am** _ **so**_ **sorry! The TV in my house is broken, so I cannot watch the episode as of yet. So please hang tight, and be patient. Also, school is a huge pain, so I have that too.**

 **Please enjoy this omake while you wait. An omake is a scene totally separate from the actual story. It may not even really happen. It shows what might have happened if things took a different course. An omake can also be a funny scene as well (at the same time).**

 **So, enjoy! And please be patient..**

 **I don't own Yo-Kai Watch or Pokémon.**

 **/**

 _ **Omake: Blasting Off Again**_

Jibanyan was at the intersection, looking for an opponent he could deem worthy of battle…

He saw it… a truck heading his way.

The cat Yokai jumped in front of it, poised for the battle ahead of him. The truck sped on ever closer, now almost reaching him.

He tensed, paws at the ready, waiting for the perfect moment to strike his foe…

Then, with a speed that even Pikachu could envy, he launched forward. "PAWS OF FURY!" He punched the truck with all of his might, hitting its front multiple times.

The truck stayed in place, giving the illusion that the cat Yokai was winning this battle of wills. However, Jibanyan was having a hard time keeping the truck in place, as the truck was still pushing with all of its might as well. Soon, the truck overcame our favorite cat Yokai, and he got launched into the sky…

"Nyaaaa! Looks like I'm blasting off again, nya!" And a star winked where he disappeared, causing the nearby Ash to sweatdrop. Then suddenly…

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now it prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash looked at the truck that blasted Jibanyan off. The infamous trio was standing on top of it in a pose, with smirks plastered on their faces. They didn't seem to notice Ash however, as Jessie started talking.

"Ah, it's great to be in vacation, isn't it?"

James sighed. "Yep. Now we don't have to worry about Pikachu!"

Meowth smiled. "Now all we gotta do is relax!"

All: "Ahhh…."

Ash had enough. "Team Rocket! What are _you_ doing here?!"

They looked at Ash and gulped. Jessie said, "Twerp? Give us a break."

James continued, "We are on vacation, so we don't need trouble today."

Meowth finished, "Meowth, that's right! Hey, where's Pikachu?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… I couldn't bring him here…" He then looked at Team Rocket suspiciously. "How did you guys get here anyways?"

Jessie said, "We found this strange portal in the middle of nowhere."

James: "It teleported us to this town."

Meowth: "And since it looked so nice, we decided to take a break! Even bad guys like us have to rest! But since you're here…"

Suddenly, a claw grabbed Jibanyan, who was walking back to the intersection. He cried out in alarm, then saw the people the captured him. He blinked, then fell asleep.

Everyone sweatdropped. Jessie, wearing an unconfident smirk, said, "W-well, we'll just capture this rare-looking Pokémon!"

James said nervously, "T-that's right! Now, we will be on our way."

Ash exclaimed, "Hold it right there! Wondernyan, help me out!" He put the medal against his pendant, and he said, "Yokai medal, do your thing!"

 _Summoning, Charming!_

 _Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_

"Wondernyan!"

Wondernyan looked at Ash. "What is it, nya?"

Ash smiled. "How would you like to blast off those guys over there?" He pointed to Team Rocket, who was still holding Jibanyan captive. Wondernyan looked at them blankly until he announced, "I will not let you kidnyap my brethren! Release him at once, or feel my wrath!"

Team Rocket stared at him and then started laughing- hard. "Y-you think you can stop us twerp! I bet you can't even stop a speeding truck!"

Ash flinched, knowing that they hit a soft spot. He was starting to feel a little bad…

But just a little.

Wondernyan gained a hard look, then looked at a truck conveniently speeding down the street. He got poised, then struck when it became near...

 **Vagabond Blade!**

He brought his sword down and swiped at the truck multiple times. After he finished, he jumped off to the side, and the truck was still…

Then, it fell in pieces except for the man inside it, who ran off screaming instead…

Team Rocket and Jibanyan looked at him slack-jawed and wide-eyed. They couldn't believe that he had that much strength.

"Now Wondernyan! Use Vagabond Blade!"

"Alright! Vagabond Blade!"

He sliced at Jibanyan's restraints, freeing him, while at the same time exploding the truck under the Kanto villains, causing them to fly in the air. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star winked where they make unseeable to the naked eye.

Ash looked at Wondernyan proudly. "Good job! Now, let's get back before Aunt Lily decides we were gone too long."

Jibanyan, still stunned, just watched them walk away, unaware that his paw was holding another truck back…

He promised himself he'd be just as good…

Rival…

/

 **Welp, that happened…**

 **The only reason Team Rocket saw the Yokai was because this scene is totally fictional and does not exist in my universe. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Good-bye, and review please! ;D**


	6. The Sleepover: Part 2

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update...**

 **But first off, I'd like to start off with a huge thank you to all! I'm so glad to have wonderful readers like you guys! Really, without your support, I would have never gotten this far. You guys have reviewed spectacularly, as well as favoriting and following this story.**

 _ **AceTrainerCorey, AnimeandGameFanGirl, Ashura Phantom Ryu, BenjaGrih, Delta Dragon, FangSniper, Ginnyinindy, King-Dorado, Leinne556, Mysterious Mr M, Nai Light, RSBCS, Rizadon-Rekkuza, Ruby Warrior Girl 730, SuperSonicBros123, antheys17, christianj2, dinoton101, samipiplup, shadowmwape,**_ **and** _ **toddthegreat…**_

 **Thank you** _ **so**_ **much for favoriting this story! Next…**

 _ **AceTrainerCorey, Ashura Phantom Ryu, Crestilia, Cutesaralisa, Ginnyinindy, King-Dorado, Leinne556, Mysterious Mr M, RSBCS, Rizadon-Rekkuza, Solar Strife, christianj2, dinoton101, samipiplup,**_ **and** _ **shadowmwape…**_

 **Thanks for following you guys! Oh, and…**

 _ **boomingmaster, christianj2, Delta Dragon, kingdomkeymaster97, NightMareSorrow, Rizadon-Rekkuza, shadowmwape, Skitty4, The White Sage 2001,**_ **and** _ **tmp1114…**_

 **Thanks so much for favoriting me! One last thing…**

 _ **boomingmaster, christianj2, kingdomkeymaster97, NightMareSorrow, Rizadon-Rekkuza, shadowmwape, Skitty4, The White Sage 2001,**_ **and** _ **tmp1114…**_

 **Thanks a bunch for following me! I am so glad that you all enjoy my stories! XD**

 **You guys make me so happy, especially those who have reviewed as well… Now, time to read and answer them…**

 _ **DV:**_ **Thank you so much! Yes, I did make this, but only out of my imagination! ;) And don't worry, more chapters will come eventually, just wait patiently.**

 _ **Rizadon-Rekkuza:**_ **I'm glad you found it funny, that's it purpose, after all. And never fear, we will see some episodes and what-not from season 2 later in here. I have seen the movie though, as well as the game** _ **Fleshy Souls.**_ **And there were not too many faults in your English, it's pretty good.**

 _ **RSBCS:**_ **Ah, thank you. And yes, I can also see Ash mentioning this when the two cat Yokai fight the trucks again as well.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you, more are coming soon! :D**

 _ **Rizadon-Rekkuza:**_ **Wow, sorry about not answering before… We will see Ash explain in time. I just want to have a little fun with Nate. I need some fun too, right?**

 _ **BlackDragon705, Blacksword507, Guest, SharkKiller205, and Digifan303:**_ **Since you all reviewed at around the same time and are all guests, I'd like to say thank you to you all at once. So thanks a bunch for the great compliments! You're making me blush guys!**

 _ **Nai Light:**_ **Yes, it was short, but it was alright, right?**

 _ **RSBCS:**_ **We will see the Signibble episode very, very soon.**

 **...Why didn't I just watch the episode on YouTube before…? It was literally three minutes long...**

 **Well, that's all! Now, enjoy this next bit!**

 **I don't own Yokai Watch or Pokémon. It'd be really cool if I did though…**

 **I did change the story a bit though, so it is at least a bit different than the anime. I don't want to make a carbon copy...**

 **/**

"I got access past the parental controls and now we can watch the After Hours!" Eddie smirked in victory.

Nate whispered, "This is going to be so awesome!"

Bear nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this'll great! You're a genius, Eddie!"

"Enough with the talking already, let's just turn it on."

Eddie pointed the remote towards the TV and pressed the 'on' button. The screen lit up, and the three boys scooted up closer to the television, eager to see the mature content they would otherwise be not allowed to even see.

Jibanyan, who was looking through the door with Whisper, came out once he saw what the trio was doing. He wanted to watch too, as he went on top of Nate's blanket and fixed his eyes to the screen. Now all of them were blushing with delight.

Suddenly, the channel was changed to a cooking show, showing a man in chef's clothes making pizza. The three boys looked on in confusion.

Bear said, "Hey Eddie, why did you change it?"

Eddie looked at the remote in confusion. "But I didn't do anything!" He held the controller in front of his face, examining it before reaching over Nate and handing it to Bear. Bear took it eagerly, changing the channel back to the after hours.

However, after another minute or so, the channel was switched back to the cooking show. Nate, frustrated, asked Bear, "Dude, why'd you change it!"

Bear held up his hands in rejection. "I-I didn't do it!"

Nate sighed, hoping his friend wasn't just pulling his leg. Suddenly, he felt a poke in the back, and turned around to see Whisper gesturing to the kitchen cabinet behind them. Nate crawled out of blanket and went to where the ghost Yokai was waiting. "What is it Whisper?"

Whisper whispered back, "Well Nate, I believe that this is the work of something I'm sure you know well…"

Nate thought about it for a while before seeming to grasp what he meant. "Oh…! It was Ash wasn't it?" Whisper simply shook his head.

The boy thought a bit more. "Bear? Eddie?" Whisper shook his head again.

"Umm...was it you Whisper…?"

Said Yokai gained an anger vein on his forehead as he yelled, "No, it's another Yokai! I have no idea why you would blame me of all Yokai! I am ashamed of you Nate, ashamed…"

Nate sweatdropped before opening his Watch's bubble and turning on the strange light that was able to detect other Yokai. What he found was a humanoid Yokai with a yellow and black color scheme, its head having two weird antennae protruding from his head.

Jibanyan jumped onto the kitchen counter, glaring at the interrupting Yokai. "That's **Signibble**! I heard that he can control and disrupt electricity! Oh, he's gonna get it, nya!" The cat Yokai leaped at the Signibble sitting on the TV.

Unfortunately, he missed, and Signibble leaped out of the way. Jibanyan, still having his momentum, crashed into the wall and then fell on top of the television, making a loud _thump_ as he did so.

Eddie and Bear gulped at the noise, immediately turning off the TV and staying as quiet as possible to see if Nate's parents were coming down.

Nate froze as well because that was a _loud_ thump. Jibanyan just looked at them all in confusion, not knowing why Nate and his friends stopped.

Signibble took full advantage of the distraction and ran out of the room, jumping up the stairs…

Nate hurriedly scrambled back to the bed as he heard his parents walk down the stairs. His friends did likewise. Whisper had somehow gotten stuck in the vacuum. Supposedly, he was going to try to use it to attack or suck in the electrical Yokai, but it seemed he had gotten stuck himself….

By the time Mr. and Mrs. Adams had come into the living room, the three boys were hiding under their blankets, trying to stay as still as possible…

But then, _it_ happened.

The Yokai that had gone upstairs before had come back down, and it got a victorious smirk on its face. It walked up to the TV and stood in front of it. He turned around to see Nate silently begging with his hands and eyes to not turn the television back on.

Unfortunately, this was not to be. Signibble's smirk turned into a grin, and it turned back to the TV once more. It sent a single spark of electricity towards the TV, with Nate silently hoping that the little light wouldn't do what he thought was trying to be accomplished…

The spark entered the screen, and…

Nothing happened.

Nate's parents were already leaving the room, sceptical, but they saw nothing was out of the ordinary as far as they saw…

The boys under the blankets sighed in relief as they heard the two adults walk back upstairs. At least _that_ disaster was avoided…

And suddenly, it all came crashing down. Literally.

The TV turned on as Signibble danced away out of the window, showing the After Hours once more.

In response, the three boy's shivered with fright, double checking to see if they at least were hidden from sight at the moment. And not a moment to soon because Nate's parent had come stomping down the stairs, hearing the ending, which stated what show was on.

The boys lied still, hearing nothing, before suddenly they were thrown into the spotlight. The blanket had been taken and tossed to the side, revealing three boys with obviously awake faces.

They huddled up and shivered with fear as Mrs. Adams said sternly, "What were you boys doing?!"

Mr. Adams had turned off the television and was heading upstairs, saying, "Honey, I'm going back up, tell me when you're done, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Well, good night dear. I'll see you up there." "Good night."

As he walked upstairs tiredly, Mrs. Adams turned to the kids, looking towards the ground with a shadow covering her eyes.

The trio was really scared, now that Mr. Adams couldn't help in this situation. Nate, seeing his mom look down, asked, cautiously, "M-Mom…?'

This seemed to finally tip her over, as she looked up with a red, fiery aura and fire in her eyes. The boys cowered as she yelled at them, "How could you?! You know you weren't supposed to watch that, let alone anything at all! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

Nate, Bear, and Eddie all looked down quite guiltily. Nothing like being shamed like that to make a kid feel bad. Mrs. Adams calmed down at seeing their fallen faces. "But I'll forgive you tonight. Just don't do it again, got it?" The three boys nodded, saying sorry as she left to go back upstairs.

After they heard the door close however, they sighed in relief, glad that it was done and that it didn't last that long. Eddie said, "Too bad that didn't work out...What was that noise earlier, anyways?"

Nate said a bit nervously, "I-I have no idea!" Bear nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's like a ghost did it or something…"

Nate thought, _That really isn't that far off the mark…._

Soon, the threesome had gone back to their makeshift beds. Nate, noticing a lump on the couch, saw that Ash was sound asleep, snoring very softly with Wondernyan sleeping on top of him. He shrugged and then said good night to his friends, knowing for sure that he'd be cautious the next time his friends slept over.

He didn't know that Ash had been doing something else besides sleeping as they had watched TV…

/

 **Yes, I am finally done! :D I will add Ash's part next time, don't worry. I have been so busy with school and stuff, but Winter Break is coming in a few weeks, so I'll be mostly free then. Speaking of Christmas…**

 **On Christmas Day, I will update all my stories. Note that they may not all be Christmas Specials, but at least this one will! Also, a couple others will have specials. But they will all be updated on that day regardless. Also take note that I live in the US, for those of you who live in different parts of the world.**

 **I am so happy that you guys like this! Please, enjoy!**

 **Also, please see my poll and vote! The end is officially New Year's Day so I can publish the story then. I already have an idea for all of them, so please vote for your two favorite ideas! :D**

 **Bye, and I'll see you all soon! Happy early Holidays!**


	7. Surprise

**Sorry for the late update guys. I kinda hit a block, and I've been busy as heck... Really.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **christianj2**_ **: I sincerely thank you for your understanding, really. Yes, I was being dumb then, but now I know, right? Haha. ; )**

 _ **Cypress Oury**_ **: Yes, you are right. It would be cool if Ash's Pokédex was a Yokaidex! And thanks for the scene, it really made me laugh. XD It's perfect for this world, I love it! Thanks, I will be sure to add that quite soon, though I can't add that specific scene in this chapter for specific reasons.**

 _ **Rizadon-Rekkuza**_ **: I am so glad you liked the chapter. And do not worry, we will find out what Ash did this chapter. And imagine he was playing Pokémon, that would be hilarious! Loved your review! (Sorry, but he wasn't.) ; )**

 _ **RSBCS**_ **: Do not fret, as I can assure you, Ash did not partake in the chaos. He was doing something else, which will be explained in this chapter. And yes, Nate blamed Ash. They still don't know each other that well yet, and Ash still hasn't even explained to him yet. Ah, I love making fun of Nate, he's just too darn gullible… Sorry Nate.**

 _ **BlackDragon703**_ **: Well, thank you...for the three reviews. Dang, I can't even PM you, haha! I am so glad you find my story so good, especially to call me amazing! And I will definitely continue, I have already gone too far to stop now! I won't ever give up this story, not by a long shot. So more chapters, I shall write.**

 _ **Digifan303**_ **: Wow, I am almost speechless. Me, a genius? You flatter me. So, so much. Thank you so much! I will continue to write for your pleasure and mine. I truly appreciate the support.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: Thank you for the compliment.**

 _ **JoshuaGabrielH4**_ **: Oh, I know about Inaho and USApyon. I've seen them in the Yokai Watch wiki and all that stuff, but no, I have not watched the sub. This fic is based off of the first season of Yokai Watch, and also the Yokai Watch movie based off of the game Yokai Watch 2. It makes it easier for me, since I have not seen a lot of the second season, and I don't have time to anyways. I'm sorry if that disappoints you though.**

 **Thank you,** _ **Crestilia,**_ **for the awesome and funny ideas! It was a great break for me. And a nice stress reliever. It really helped me out a lot. So thanks! :P**

 **Have a wonderful New Years, folks!**

 **I don't own Yokai Watch or Pokémon.**

 **Enjoy! : )**

Ash had somehow already snuck upstairs, undetected by anyone or anything. He had just closed the door behind him, and he sighed in relief as it hardly made any noise at all. He looked around the dark room.

The only source of light was through the slide door at the end of the room. The moon was shining through, lighting up the room with a pale, blue glow.

He looked to the bed, and found his Yokai partner sleeping soundly. A soft "Nya" was escaping his mouth every few seconds from breathing.

Ash walked up to him and shook him lightly. "Come on, we should try to find the culprit while we still have a chance." Ash figured that the boys downstairs wouldn't miss him. Either way, they had to find what was causing the shortage of Yokai, or soon it may be too late…

Wondernyan woke up. "Ash…? Nyow…"

He nodded. "Yeah. Nate is, uh, busy, so I wanted to see if there were any clues to see what's causing the Yokai to disappear."

The cat Yokai sighed, but he got up. "Okay. I'll open the lock on the door, nya." He jumped across the room, then to the door. He jumped up and undid the latch, and Ash slid it open, letting in a cool draft.

Ash looked outside as he walked onto the small balcony. It was a full moon outside…A cold wind blew across his skin, causing him to shiver in his t-shirt.

The roof was dry and solid as the trainer slid from the balcony. He walked down cautiously, as he didn't want to accidentally slip and fall. Wondernyan jumped onto his shoulder as he reached the end. After looking down to make sure he'd be safe, he turned around and bent down to grab the ledge. He slowly pulled himself down as far as he could until he was literally dangling from the roof.

In front of Ash was a dark window, only a single crack of light visible as the curtains blocked the rest. He jumped down, as the grassy ground was only a few feet away. A sigh escapes his mouth as he landed softly and safely. He flinched as Wondernyan meowed quietly, but he calmed down.

As they started walking down the sidewalk, Ash was starting to think. Where could the source be? How was he going to find out? And most importantly...would he be able to sneak back into the house undetected?

Suddenly, a curious-looking piece of cloth was slapped into his face by the surrounding breeze. He sputtered something inaudible as he removed it. It was…

"I found you at last!"

A fast-moving shadow zoomed in and snatched the fabric as it swerved back in front of him. It was another cat Yokai, except this time it was a dark blue color and wearing a red cape.

The Yokai put it on the ground as Ash and Wondernyan looked at him strangely. After a few seconds, they shrugged and continued walking. What they didn't expect was to trip over the other Yokai and land straight onto the blanket. Ash heard something inaudible as a bright light filled his eyes…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Once again, I'd like to apologize for the late update. And for the short chap. I'm saving it for later (and I need more ideas, but I think I have a clue where I'm going with this).**

 **If you've seen the movie, you'll know what may happen…**

 **So, time travel...what a mess this'll be. We'll complete this part soon, because we have to have** _ **some**_ **plot, am I right?**

 **I'm taking drawing requests now. Request a drawing, and once I finish, I'll post it on my Deviantart account, which is still Pokeevee57. Drawing inspires me, so it may give me some other ideas as well… :)**

 **Goodbye! Have a wonderful day.**


	8. Time Travel and a Swift Return

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chap, but now I'm back. :) And sorry for the late update, I have been busy...**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **NightMareSorrow**_ **: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 _ **RSBCS**_ **: Yep, space travel and time travel. Palkia and Dialga are going to be pissed, lol. :P Ash does get into a lot of messes, that's for sure. Since Ash can't really be involved with legendaries, he will be involved in other crazy things. Best of luck to him indeed…**

 _ **Crestilia**_ **: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Time travel time!**

 _ **Rizadon-Rekkuza**_ **: There won't be a lot of the Yokai Watch 2 stuff yet. Just a little. I just wanted Ash to experience it a bit early. Just for fun. He's a privileged kid. :P**

 _ **Guest**_ **: I'm glad you enjoyed it so. :D**

 _ **Digifan303**_ **: Thank you so much! I'm pretty sure I'm not exactly a genius, but I'm glad you think so! Thanks! It warms my heart. :3**

 _ **BlackDragon703**_ **: Thank you, I'm happy to know that you think I'm an awesome writer! Definitely helps. I will do my best to continue this just as well as before. And bad review? I wouldn't say that….but thank you, so, so much. :)**

 **I also learned that they added the Yokai Watch movie on Netflix, so I'll be sure to watch it when my brother isn't playing Final Fantasy XV, haha.**

 **I don't own Yokai Watch or Pokémon. I wish they added the second season on Netflix as well...you can't get everything you want, I guess… *sigh***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash felt sore. He felt like he had been pulled apart, then stitched back together after getting a Flamethrower to the gut…

Regardless, he opened his eyes to see that he was next to a brightly lit forest with two cat Yokai looking at him with worry.

The blue one spoke to him. "I am glad you are awake. We have a serious crisis on our hands!" His face was completely serious.

Ash yawned and stretched his sore bones. "I wake up, and the first thing you tell me is that you have some kind of emergency? No 'Are you okay's or anything?" he deadpanned.

The cat Yokai sulked a bit as both Ash and Wondernyan glared at him. "Well, I do believe you have a point. I am Hovernyan, and I came here to-"

 _ **Hovernyan, a Fleshy Rank B Yokai of the Brave Tribe. This Yokai, unlike Jibanyan, can float and fly. But it is cursed with having to do so forever; it cannot rest on the ground.**_

Ash blinked. "Huh. Did not expect my Pokédex to do that."

Indeed, the boy had taken out his Pokédex out of habit, and before he could realize his mistake, scanned Hovernyan. To his surprise, the scan worked. Ho-Oh must have fiddled with it…

Wondernyan looked at Ash. "You have a Yokaidex, nya?"

"Well, it's not exactly that, but close enough…"

They started to talk it over, leaving Hovernyan floating there forgotten. A leaf flew over his head as he stared at the two. He was surprised at their density. Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to bring them here after all…

But it was already far too late to turn back now…

He decided just to put his blanket over the kid and other Yokai. May as well bring them back to their own time before they realized what had happened.

So he flew forward and had the blanket ready.

Unfortunately, things did not go as planned…

Wondernyan, thinking it was an attack, brandished his sword and slashed at Hovernyan, causing the cloth to slip and float under them both. They both landed on it, and they somehow teleported out of sight…

"So, Wondernyan, wh-"

Ash looked up from his updated Pokédex, but his jaw was left open as he didn't see his Yokai partner anywhere. "Um, Wondernyan…?"

He looked high and low, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

He was alone...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash, after hours of searching, still didn't find Wondernyan. He leaned against a rock and sat down, wanting a rest after so much walking. It wasn't as fun going it alone, that's for sure.

He sighed. What was going to happen now? He had no idea where he was…

Then a lightbulb flashed over his head, flickering and flashing.

He looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He was near a large rock, and he was surrounded by trees.

Ash closed his eyes and spun around. Once he stopped, he opened his eyes and walked straight forward.

And he walked. And walked. And walked…..

And eventually, he found a clearing.

The sun filtered through the trees brightly, and the small area in front of him was actually clear of shadows. Yokai played around in front of a wooden treehouse and cabin nearby.

Ash, curious, walked inside, and he saw papers and gadgets scattered across miscellaneous wooden objects. Some showed sketches of a watch, while others resembled medals and Yokai. Though he couldn't be completely sure…

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

Ash looked behind him to see a boy who looked eerily similar to Nate. His skin was a dark tan, and his hair was a dark brown. He wore a simple white shirt and blue shorts with wooden sandals.

He smiled. "I'm Ash, it's nice to meet you!" He held out his hand.

The other boy took it, shaking it firmly. "I'm Nathaniel Adams. I guess it's nice to meet you too."

Ash was confused. "Nathaniel…?" He was sure that Nate's last name was Adams...maybe the two were related..?

He shook his head. Nah, that couldn't be it. After all, Nathaniel seemed to be a lot less average than his "cousin."

Nathaniel nodded his head. "Yeah. Hey, how'd do get here anyway? I don't think I've even seen you around town or anything like that."

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I've been here and there. I really don't know…"

Nathaniel glared for a moment before his face broke out in a grin. "Ah well, come with me for a second. You look pretty able…"

He started walking out and away from the wooden playhouse, leaving Ash to catch up. Needless to say, he felt confused. Where was his maybe-new friend taking him so suddenly?

Eventually, they made it to the bridge. Ash noticed a few Yokai hanging around, but off to the side, just out of sight…

Ash squinted his eyes. It looked dark, but it was blurry…

He felt something in his hands and looked to see that Nathaniel had given him something. "Here. Hold this up to your eye. Just don't yell out or anything please, you'll blow our cover."

Ash nodded hesitantly, but held the clear marble up to his eye anyways. It seemed like a strange request…But his eyes widened regardless.

He was able to see the shadowy shapes a bit now clearly. For some reason, they weren't as clear as the Yokai. But this unique marble allowed him to see them in a much clearer way. It was strange. Well, he couldn't be lucky at everything…

Ash asked his companion, "What are those?"

Nathaniel had a serious look on his face as he also looked through a marble. "The colorful beings are called Yokai. They live on a different plane than we do, and they manipulate our lives. Those shadows though...they've been attacking the Yokai around here. I've been trying to fight them off, but they're persistent…"

Ash nodded in understanding. "Okay...hey, when did you first see them?"

Nathaniel was surprised. Ash didn't seem frightened in the slightest. Maybe he wasn't believing his words… "Well, it started last week…"

Ash thought for a second. There was enough of a gap of time for this to be the Yokai's problem. Though something just didn't seem right…

As he was thinking, the Yokai known as Hovernyan and Wondernyan appeared out of thin air, resting on the cloth and both looking worn out. However, when Wondernyan saw Ash, it had seemed all of his energy had been completely replenished in a single second. "Ash! Am I glad to see you!" He ran and jumped on his shoulders, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Wondernyan, where were you? I couldn't find you…"

"It's because of time travel, nya."

Ash blinked. "Time Travel…?"

Ash remembered time travel well. One doesn't seem to forget something as strange as time travel, after all. Celebi and those other times that may or may not have happened...oh, and that time in Kalos. When else…? It seems he had gone time traveling so much, he didn't know which they were…

"Nya, let's go back before you get in trouble. If you get in trouble, I'll be bored and our problem will never be solved…"

Ash nodded. "Okay! Um...how do we get back?"

Hovernyan smoothed the cloth on the ground and gestured to it. Go ahead and sit, and I'll bring you back."

Ash complied and sat on it, Wondernyan on his lap.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel was watching the whole time, and he only stood there in shock as Ash waved at him and disappeared due to time travel. After they left, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

He had been able to see the Yokai the whole time?

He grinned once more. He'd have to prepare for the next time he came then…

Someone like that was bound to help him someway or another.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Hovernyan dropped the two off, they were left under a bridge with no directions of how to get back to Nate's…

Ash noticed that it was still extremely dark outside. He found some stairs and went up. He didn't recognize the scenery. The sky was filled with stars, and the moon was high in the sky. There was no hint of light on the horizon.

He sighed. Looks like he was lost…

Again.

Wondernyan was now on his shoulder, looking for a way back to their Springdale home. He then proceeded to take out a compass out of nowhere and held it in front of him. He kinda spun around, seeing which was which way. The arrow glowed and twirled rapidly until it stopped in a certain direction, still glowing.

The cat Yokai grinned. "Ash, it's this way!" He pointed towards a road nearby. Ash nodded, and he started running, wanting to get back before anyone noticed he had left in the first place.

"Ash? Do you think we'll go back to that place again, nya?"

Ash turned his head to his companion. "I hope so.I mean, Nathaniel was pretty nice. Too bad we couldn't stay there for long." He smiled and looked up at the sky. "Though I have a _really_ weird feeling that we might meet up again. If we do, I'm sure things'll be great, wouldn't you say, Wondernyan?"

"Mm-hm." He yawned. "But let's go home. I'm tired…"

Ash yawned as well. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. It's been too long of a day. I just hope Aunt Lily doesn't wake up… It wouldn't be too fun…"

They laughed together as they saw the house in the distance. They grinned, and they ran to the window. Luckily, there were several ledges leading up to it, making their job a lot easier. If there weren't any, it'd be way more difficult…

Once Ash was inside the bedroom, he went straight to the bed and sat down. He sighed. It was a tiring day, and he was starting to hear strange, light voices coming from downstairs. Wow, he really needed some rest…

Wait…. he forgot. Nate, Eddie, and Bear were all downstairs having a sleepover. And he was supposed to be down there too.

Well… he knew what he had to do. Go downstairs and sleep. It's what he really needed.

He tiptoed downstairs and looked around the corner. Nate and the others were under their blankets, staring at the TV with blushes covering their faces. Ash looked as well.

He was confused. All it was showing was some girls in bathing suits. There was nothing interesting about them.

Well, he didn't want to startle them, so he went to the couch. Luckily, there was a blanket draped over it, and he covered himself. The warmth completely overtook him and he felt even more drowsy. The last thing he noticed was soft fur against his skin before he fell fast asleep….

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash woke up when someone shook him lightly. His heavy eyes opened to see Aunt Lily shaking him lightly, a soft smile on her face.

He smiled back. "Morning Aunt Lily."

"Good morning Ash. How did you sleep, it's almost noon you know."

He started. "What?! It's really that late? Well, I guess I _did_ have a _little_ trouble sleeping last night." He chuckled a bit.

Aunt Lily giggled. "Breakfast is ready, when you want it." She walked away into the kitchen nearby.

Ash immediately got out of bed, wanting something to eat. He sat at the table, and some pancakes waited for him. "Thank you!"

He looked up, and his face fell a little. Nate looked so depressed, he swore he was surrounded in a dark aura.

"Hey, Nate? Are… you okay?"

Nate looked up with a dreaded look in his eyes. "Y-yeah, sure…" He then looked back down and picked at his food. Ash saw Aunt Lily glaring at him as well.

Ash had no idea what was going on, but he didn't mind. At the moment, he was satisfied with eating pancakes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was… erm… distracted… and stuff…**

 **Um… yeah…**

 **Oh, and** _ **Dragonblade65**_ **! I got your requests and stuff. That's quite a lot. I'll try to get them done. I'll let you know via this story, ok?**

 **Also, about a "yo-kai watch pokemon crossover video game," I think it would be pretty cool. They are alike and different in so many ways, and it would be so interesting! Let's just hope that those Pokémon fans wouldn't complain about it.**

 **And top 10 characters from the show? I have watched the show, in a lot of the information I use here is** _ **from**_ **the show. So let's see… Jibanyan, Whisper, Nate, Katie, Lily, and I can't concentrate right now because I'm watching anime… oops.**

 **Well, um… I'll see you guys later (I hope). Sorry about the late update, but I suppose it's better late than never, right? Heh.**


End file.
